


HELP FINDING FANFICTION

by BlueChoco



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueChoco/pseuds/BlueChoco
Comments: 2





	HELP FINDING FANFICTION

All I can remember from this fic is that Loki is pregnant and he loses his magic while pregnant. When Thor and the Avengers find him on earth they take him back to shield and then they find out what happened to his other children and decide to go and find the other children and return them to being human. This fic was either on this site or fanfiction.net; I cannot remember.

Any help would be appreciated in finding this fic.


End file.
